


Treachery (Is The Aim Of The Game)

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Among Us, And is it really treachery if it's soft among us treachery?, And they are cute, Because season 15 didn't end that way, But the rest is just pure fluff, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Chuck is gone, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Literally just them playing Among Us, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), TBH this is partly just among us gameplay, That's it, They Defeated Chuck, They are semi-retired from hunting, and I never explain how, and a tiny amount of treachery, and they won, but everyone is alive, canon 'verse, no beta we die like Among Us Crewmates, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: I wrote this back in October when Among Us was everywhere... And then forgot to post it... So here we are! An Among Us Supernatural fic which is about two months too late... but hopefully still just as fluffy!!*~*It had started with a boring day in the bunker, a wet day which had trapped them all inside, wrapped in as many blankets as they could find when the chill started to seep into the old building, all settled into the Dean cave, not really speaking, just enjoying existing along each other.After they had defeated Chuck, the world had been returned to rights, and they had been able to delegate more and more jobs to other hunters. They had decided that they had had enough, and it was time for them to take a break. They still hunted, but they had many more days off, they no longer just bounced from hunt to hunt, and a strange domesticated feeling settled over then all.It was about lunch time when the silence was broken by Jack with his hopeful voice and bright, innocent eyes which always contradicted his adult body and the shit he had seen during his life. "Do you want to play Among Us with me?"
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Treachery (Is The Aim Of The Game)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on my fic!!  
> I hope you enjoy!!!!!

It had started with a boring day in the bunker, a wet day which had trapped them all inside, wrapped in as many blankets as they could find when the chill started to seep into the old building, all settled into the Dean cave, not really speaking, just enjoying existing along each other.

After they had defeated Chuck, the world had been returned to rights, and they had been able to delegate more and more jobs to other hunters. They had decided that they had had enough, and it was time for them to take a break. They still hunted, but they had many more days off, they no longer just bounced from hunt to hunt, and a strange domesticated feeling settled over then all. 

It was about lunch time when the silence was broken by Jack with his hopeful voice and bright, innocent eyes which always contradicted his adult body and the shit he had seen during his life. "Do you want to play Among Us with me?"

"What's Among Us?" Castiel asked, sounding so much like a dad asking their son what he was doing that Dean couldn't have physically held back his fond smile even if he'd tried to.

"It's a phone game!" Jack started to explain, bouncing slightly in his seat with childlike enthusiasm. "You can get it from the app store, I'll show you how to play!"

Dean had no idea how he and Sam had been dragged into it, but ten minutes later they all had the app and they were all trying to figure out how to play.

"Those things at the top are tasks, you have to complete them to try and win," Jack explained, pointing to each of their phones as Dean relaxed back against Cas’ side, smiling wide when he noticed how hard Cas was concentrating on his phone. They had finally pulled their heads out their asses just before defeating Chuck, and now Dean was allowed to enjoy relaxing with Cas without having to worry that someone would notice that his feelings towards the angel were a little more than friendly.

Without looking up from his phone Cas reached out and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean smiled softly, then turned back to his own phone. According to the tasks, he was supposed to be swiping his card in admin.

“Where is admin?”

“If you look in the top right hand corner, there is a map button,” Jack explained, his own eyes glued to his screen while his character - the name tag above it pronouncing him “JackAttack” - ran around in circles around the big table they had all spawned around.

“Ah,” Dean clicked on the button, nodding when he managed to find admin, and maneuverered the joystick so his character would run down towards admin.

“So we run around, complete tasks, find the imposter, and not get killed,” Sam summarised, a spark in his eyes which Dean only ever saw when he was already planning his strategy.

“What does it mean if my name is red?” Cas asked in confusion, “and why are my tasks ‘fake tasks’?” He did finger quotes, which had Dean husting his face smiling even after so many years.

“That means you’re the imposter.” Jack jumped off the couch to go and stand next to Cas. “The sabotage button means you can break things, kill button means killing people, and you can hide in vents. You need to avoid letting anyone know who you are.”

Dean grinned to himself, running back into the cafeteria and pressing the call emergency meeting button. He waited while the other players asked “Whatt?” “Why??” and then carefully typed “It’s blue.” And then a few seconds later “It’s Angel.” Cas gasped in offence above him, reaching out to swat his head.

“Traitor.”

The votes came in, pretty much everyone had voted for Cas, including Sam, Jack and Dean. It was enough to get ejected, and the crewmates won.

“You’re all traitors,” Castiel grumbled, but the corners of his mouth were ticking up into a smile.

“Oh Honey,” Dean winked, pressing a kiss to Cas’ inner wrist, “treachery is the aim of the entire game.”

  
\---

They played a couple of games, each of them getting better with each one. Dean managed to win at his first game of being the imposter, killing one person successfully before sabotaging the O2 and watching as only one person fixed it. Jack was clearly the best of them, but he had been playing for longer, and Sam was definitely the most strategic one, managing to figure out his fair share of imposter identities. Cas was okay, but he kept on being murdered, and spent the majority of their games as a ghost floating through the ship completing tasks.

They were all starting to get hungry, and had decided to do one more game and then start cooking. There was the mandatory few minutes of chaos as they all tried to type in the game code and connect to the same game, deciding to try one with two imposters this time instead of just one.

Dean couldn’t stop the pleased smile from spreading across his face as all four of their characters ran around the screen. 

JackAttack - Yellow

Angel - Blue

Hunter - Green.

Samoose - Red

A purple joined, a Cyan, a pink and then another three in rapid succession and the game started. No one gave any verbal clues to what role they got, and all the characters started running off to do their thing. Dean was a crewmate, and quickly headed to admin to start his first task, swiping his card. He accidentally did it too fast the first time, but Cyan - very  originally named “name” - was also in the room with him and he figured that he was safe unless they were one of the imposters.

He survived his first task and headed towards electrical, frowning when he found pink, dead in storage, with no one else around. He pressed report, told the chat what he knew, but they all had to skip when they realised none of them had any clue who the killers could be.

The game continued, Dean having to restart his journey to electricity now that they had all been dropped back in the cafeteria. He managed to fix the wires before red lights flashed across the screen, red letters telling them that the reactors were going to melt down. He ran through the corridors as quickly as his figure would let him, passing Jack who appeared to be in the middle of a task in the lower engine, and quickly taking one side of the reactor. He waited impatiently, watching while the red numbers ticked down, until Purple - pandemic? Really? - took the other one.

Another dead body was reported, Cyan was gone, and from what Dean could see from the voting page, so were light Green and Orange, even if their bodies hadn’t been found. They were rapidly running out of friendly players, and when Black was voted out and turned out not to be the Imposter, they were doing even worse.

Dean quickly headed off to do the rest of his tasks, hoping he wouldn’t get murdered, smiling when he saw that Cas was coming with him. “Come on Cas,” he said, “I’ll watch your back while you watch mine. I doubt the Imposter will kill us if we are together.”

“Exactly,” Cas smiled, walking towards one of the wall panels to fix the wiring while Dean kept his eye out for any suspicious activity.

Sam ran past, heading towards communications, and Dean smiled when he saw Jack run down the corridor shortly after. None of them had died yet, they were doing well.

\---

Ten seconds later Dean was rethinking everything. Sam was dead. A quiet gasp the only outward reaction he had given so Dean didn’t even realise he was gone until Purple reported it. A few suspicious characters were suggested in chat but the vote ended in a tie, and Dean was getting the sinking feeling they were going to lose.

Castiel followed after him again, both of them hoping that strength in numbers would be enough to spare them.

He had just ran into the upper engine room when a red slash filled his screen, and before Dean could even begin to wonder what had happened his and Cas’ characters popped up and Dean watched as Cas stabbed him in the back.

His jaw dropped as the defeated screen popped up, showing Cas’ character standing next to Jack’s character.

The Imposters had won.

And they had been Cas and Jack the entire time?

“You traitor!” Dean gasped, tipping his head back to gape at his boyfriend, “you stabbed me in the back!”

“Oh Honey,” Castiel replied with a smirk, “treachery is the aim of the entire game.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Kudos and comments mean the world to me!!  
> Have an amazing week!!


End file.
